The subject disclosure generally relates to sharing documents, and, in particular, to sharing documents for the purpose of collaboration.
Network-based document collaboration allows users to share and collaborate on documents. A user may create a document and share the document with one or more others users for comments and/or editing. The user may further assign different rights to various users when sharing the document with such users.
However, when sharing the document, the entire document is shared with other users and the author does not have control over only sharing parts of the document. If a user wishes to share parts of a document with other users, the user will first have to physically create a new document, including the parts of the original document, to share with other users for the purposes of collaboration.
Thus, it may be desirable to facilitate for a more efficient process of sharing only specific portions of a document with collaborators.